Diez cuentos cortos
by Shakis-Shakis
Summary: Estos son diez cuentos cortos que van desde el amor prohibido de Dumblendore, hasta la primera vez de Draco, pasando por lo voyeristas que son los fantasmas.
1. Chapter 1

El chiste

Draco se reía a carcajadas miraba a Harry lo señalaba y reía de nuevo.

-Draco no es para tanto; es un chiste muy tonto y no tiene gracia.- le decía Harry mientras dudaba por la salud mental de su novio.

El rubio seguía riéndose a carcajadas, estaba rojo de tanto reírse y despeinado.

-No, Harry pon atención –decía Draco riéndose- ¿Por qué los muggles ponen una zanahoria en la ventana?- Draco seguía riéndose a carcajadas- Para ver mejor ¿no es gracioso?

Harry se dirigió a la puerta lentamente, antes de irse miro al rubio que continuaba riéndose, movió la cabeza de forma negativa y salio de la habitación.

La primera vez

-Harry, ¿seguro no me dolerá?

-Claro draki, solo confía en mí yo se lo que hago.

-Harry me duele ¡detente!- lloriqueaba Draco.

-Amor aguanta solo falta un poquito, solo un poquito.

-Me duele, me duele tú tienes los dedos muy grandes.

-Esta bien no sigo, si te vas a poner como una niña de siete años a dar gritos- dijo Harry alejándose.

-Harry no me puedes dejar así; yo aguanto- dijo el rubio con valentía.

-Pero Draco tienes dieciséis años: no creo que es la primera vez que te sale un granito encima de labio- le dijo Harry a su sexy novio Slytherin.

Mirones

Ron y Vincent tenían sexo en un baño; pero no sabían que eran observados.

-Ron… si si… sigue… ahhhhhhhhhh

-Vincent ¿no sientes que alguien nos mira?

-Pues… no mi pequita ambulante.

-Pues tendremos que buscar otro sitio- comento Ron mientras se vestían.

-Esta bien vamonos de aquí.

En la torre de Griffindor

-Hermione ¿no sabes donde esta mi mapa?

-No, no tengo idea –respondió Hermy- Harry ¿Cuándo estas con Draco no sientes que te ven?

-Pues ahora que lo dices, Draco siempre es el que dice eso.

Esa noche Myrtle la llorona miraba el mapa del merodeador buscando parejitas que estuvieran fuera de sus torres despues del toque de queda; para ir a fisgonearlos.

-Despues dicen que los fantasmas no se divierten- dijo Myrtle mientras se reía.

Amor prohibido

Hermione Granger prefecta y alumna perfecta de Griffindor iba con su novio Ronald por un pasillo del sexto piso haciendo su ronda nocturna.

-Ron, ya vamos a dormir; tengo mucho sueño.

-No, Hermione vamos a darnos unos besitos en un aula vacía.

-no, Ron tengo sueño- dijo Hermione fijando su rumbo a la torre.

-Esta bien –dijo Ron con mal humor- tendré que bañarme con agua fría.

Rato despues una sombra salía de la torre de Griffindor corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de los menesteres.

-Gatita pensé que ya no venias- dijo una serpiente.

-Es que no me podía safar de Ronald Weasley- contesto Hermione mientras saludaba con un beso a la serpiente.

-Esa comadreja pobretona –dijo con arrogancia y desprecio- me da unos celos cuando te besa.

-No, te tienes que preocupar; yo te amo a ti. Ven- le dijo dándole la mano- pero te tienes que tapar los ojos mi pequeña serpiente.

Entraron Hermione y su acompañante a la sala de los menesteres.

-Wow, que habitación tan rosada

-A si es mi habitación en mi casa muggle- contesto Hermione

-Que tierna- reía la serpiente mientras agarraba un conejito de peluche.

-¿Lo quieres?

- Si es muy bello como tú

Hermione se acerco hasta la serpiente y le dio un beso de película a Pansy Parkinson; su amor prohibido.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi niño

-Lo siento Severus, pero tiene que ser así, tú lo sabes.

-No Albus, tu no puedes obligarme a eso.

-Mi niño claro que puedo o ¿Por qué crees que soy el director?

-Pues director o no yo puedo negarme.

-no, Severus no me puedes hacer eso soy un pobre viejo.

-Lo que eres es un viejo manipulador.

-Mi querido Severus tu eres un joven fuerte y apuesto- rió Dumblendore- no te puedes negar.

-Esta bien conseguiré la poción; ya la tengo casi lista y los cabellos necesarios- explico Severus- pero preferiría que no la tomaras sabes que a mí no me importa.

Al salir Severus, Albus quedo pensativo

-Pero a mí si Severus, soy un triste cascaron aunque mi espíritu es joven y con mucha imaginación.

Esa noche Severus estaba tomando una copa de hidromiel; Dumblendore le había dicho que lo esperara para hablar algo importante.

Sonó la puerta y Severus fue a abrir procurando dejar la copa de hidromiel en la mesa.

-¡Hola! Te esperaba; tardaste en venir

-Sabes que nunca me arrepentiría de estar contigo –dijo seductoramente un hombre de rubios cabellos.

-Eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti- decía Severus mientras se besaban con pasión y se iban desvistiendo- que siempre cumples tus promesas.

El hombre joven de negros cabellos dormía placidamente; estaba arropado hasta la cintura y sus brazos firmes estaban sobre su pecho.

A sus treinta y cuatro años Severus estaba en la flor de su vida.

El otro hombre lo miraba con infinito amor; el anciano de blancos cabellos y flácidas carnes, con sus muchas arrugas que surcaban su cara amaba con locura a ese joven.

Maldecía su edad a pesar d que Severus le correspondía y le decía que no le importaba su edad.

Pero el sabia que a su edad no podía seguir los pasos de su adorado niño. Por eso tomaba la poción multijugos mejorada para brindarle a Severus un amante joven y diferente cada vez que estaban juntos.

Gatos

En las noches de luna la señora Norris, la gata del conserje, se paseaba por los tejados; una noche se encontró con una gata gris con extrañas marcas en la cara que semejaban unos lentes.

Las gatas se amaban en los tejados con mucha bulla y ruidos; no dejaban dormir a los estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts, esa gata era insaciable pobre señora Norris

En la clase de transformaciones la Prof. McGonagall tenía cara de cansancio pero una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Voldi

El señor oscuro, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el mago tenebroso mas poderoso de todos los tiempos; el mismísimo Lord Voldemort estaba frente al espejo de repente se dio la vuelta y pregunto a su fiel mortifaga Bellatrix.

-Dime bella, contesta, es una simple pregunta

-Señor amo –dijo Bella con una risita mal contenida

- Crucio, Crucio, Crucio –grito el lord con toda su rabia.

Bellatrix apenas sobrevivió…

-Lucius ven aquí –dijo siseante el señor oscuro

-¿me llamo mi lord? –dijo asustado

-¿Qué opinas?

-Señor, yo no se; es que no tengo mucho gusto-soltando una sonora carcajada.

- Crucio, Crucio, Crucio – volvió a gritar el lord con toda su rabia.

Lucius nunca volvió a ser el mismo…

-Severus ¿Dónde estas?

-dígame mi amo

-¿Cuál? Y si te ríes te vas a ir a acompañar a Bella y Lucius.

-Señor los calvos están de moda y atraen a las brujas porque tienen un aura sexy.

-No te pregunte eso- dijo mientras jugaba con la varita.

-Señor la peluca morada no le queda bien por el color mejor use la amarilla que es mejor.

-No podían decir eso cuerda de inútiles- le grito a la docena de mortifagos que estaban en el suelo- ¡CRUCIO!


End file.
